This invention relates generally to the field of medical devices, more particularly surgical sternal clamps.
A sternal clamp is a device that is used to secure two lateral halves of a sternum that has been longitudinally severed and divided in surgery, such as is often required to provide access to the interior of the chest cavity. The sternal clamp comprises a pair of sliding or telescoping clamp members, with each paired clamp member having means to grasp or abut the exterior edge of the sternum, such as a single or multiple leg or hook members extending to the rear of the clamp member. The sternal clamp device is positioned across the sternum with the hook members positioned between adjacent ribs. The two clamp members are then compressed, i.e., moved toward each other in sliding fashion, to shorten the device and thereby pull the sternal halves together. The clamp members are then locked or secured in this contracted position by various mechanical means.
A problem with the known devices is that the locking mechanisms utilized to maintain the sternal clamp in the compressed or contracted position are typically cumbersome, difficult to adjust and difficult to remove. Some mechanisms are not releasable at all once the clamp has been compressed. Some mechanisms do not allow the clamp members to be extended once the device has been compressed. Some mechanisms require the use of screws or similar fasteners that can be dropped or lost by the surgeon during the clamping step. All of these problems are exacerbated in emergency situations where immediate removal of the sternal clamp is required, such that in many cases destruction of the clamp by sawing or the like is the only suitable method for rapid access.
It is an object of this invention to provide a sternal clamp device that satisfactorily addresses the problems set forth above. It is a further object to provide such a device that provides a simple and straightforward mechanism for securing the clamp in the closed or compressed position, as well as providing a mechanism that can be quickly and easily released.